Unknown
by FicsFromAnAnbuNin
Summary: This is a story I'm writing based on a prompt request that I received on my Tumblr account. Hinata is the leader of a gang, but no one knows it. Sasuke is the leader of a rival gang, but no one knows that either. What will happen when they meet and the fact that they are rivals is unknown? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown

Author's Note: This is the beginnings of a fanfic that I was asked to do on Tumblr. I hope it isn't too bad.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Misashi Kishimoto does.

Chapter 1: Changes

Hinata looked out the window of her room, happy with how her situation had changed. She was proud of herself for speaking to her father. She had always been reserved, she hid her anger and frustration, as well as how easily she could act out because of those emotions, and that allowed her to seem very sweet and timid, which helped when speaking with her father. She had just finished telling her father that she wanted to leave the school she was at and attend a better school. All she had to do was to mention that it really was a disgrace for a Hyuuga to attend the school she had been going to. Her father had always been prideful, so a disgrace to his name was not something he took lightly, even if that disgrace was just an addition to what he believed was the biggest disgrace to the name Hyuuga, which was Hinata. He had struggled with how to manage the girl since her mother had died. Hinata came home late almost every night, and Hiashi had battled her over the topic many times before. He had since given up trying to deal with her. She was 17 and not worth the effort in his eyes. He had long since decided to focus on making sure that his other daughter Hanabi did not turn out anything like her older, the prospect of at least making it seem like Hinata was not the failure that he deemed her by having her attend a higher class school was very appealing to him because it would make him and the Hyuuga namelook better. After only a few moments hesitation, Hiashi had signed the transfer forms and handed them back to Hinata. As Hinata left his office, she smirked slightly then headed to her room. She had gotten exactly what she had wanted, so she went to relax on the window bench in her room. She grabbed her sketch book on her way to the window bench, then sat down and looked outside.  
While Hinata stared out the window for reference and then drew what she observed, her mind wandered to thoughts of her group of friends that were out there in the city that she could see the sky line of if she sat on the roof. She had been honored to become the leader of her gang, but over the past 7 months that she had been the leader, it had become difficult because she did not go to a school in the city so she had to waste time commuting from school to the gang's meeting place. Hinata had finally managed to solve that problem by transferring to one of the schools that were right in the city. She finished drawing her picture so she set her sketch book on a nearby desk and let herself become lost in her thoughts. After pondering what her first day of school would be like in two days, Hinata retired to her bed to rest before getting up at sunrise to go meet with her gang to let them know that everything had worked out. While Hinata slept, across town Sasuke had just gotten into his bed

Sasuke lay on his bed and glared at the ceiling. He was dreading the fact that his mother had just told him that they were going shopping to get his new uniform for school the next day because school was starting in two days. He hated school. He despised the fact that even though he had the best grades in his class, his father didn't care because his older brother Itachi had already graduated and had been his class's valedictorian. Sasuke would much rather be out with his gang painting graffiti on the sides of abandoned buildings that stood at the outskirts of the city. He was actually quite a talented artist, but what made the difference in his gang was that he was a good leader, which meant that his gang was not one to be messed with. They weren't a very violent gang, but they didn't like it when their territory was threatened, and when it was threatened, Sasuke was always able to make sure that they never lost any ground. He was highly respected, as well as being notorious around the city for being a ghost leader. No one had been able to figure out who the leader of the group was since he had taken the lead and shrouded the gang in mystery. No one outside of his gang knew that he was in a gang, let alone the leader of one, he made sure of that. He preferred to be able to walk around the city and go to school without being seen as a gang member because he preferred not being in the limelight. He detested how he was always noticed atschool for his looks and his grades, so he didn't want anything else to draw attention to him. That was one thing he appreciated about going to a school that had uniforms, his style of dressing couldn't get him noticed because everyone dressed the same. Not even that fact though was enough to make him not dread having to shop for a new uniform the next day with his mother. He continued to wish in vain that he wouldn't have to go shopping the next day as he drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Misashi Kishimoto does.

Chapter 2

"I'm leaving now!" Hinata called out as she left the Hyuuga household, not even waiting for a response. It was the first day of school, and she wasn't worried at all. She didn't care that she would be a strange new kid while all the others had probably been in the same class for many years. She fixed her uniform, that was modified with a tie that usually went with a boy's uniform, but she liked it. Her violet hair flew about behind her as she started off towards the school in the city. She preferred walking to driving, she loved the outdoors. The meeting with her gang had gone well the day before, and she was already looking forward to the clan meeting that was scheduled after she got out of school. Her and her gang would be headed out to tag some buildings that they had recently acquired. She thought of what designs they would add to the bleak concrete buildings as she walked into the school. As she was a last minute transfer, she had to go receive her schedule from the office. She was given a tour around the school after the halls were cleared and everyone else was in class. She thanked the woman who gave her a tour that seemed to disapprove of her and the fact that she was wearing a tie. Upon the woman voicing her displeasure, Hinata was quick to say that her attire fell completely within the schools guidelines. The woman had nothing else to say, so she pointed Hinata in the direction of her first class and left to return to the office. With a smirk brimming with success, Hinata headed to her classroom. Upon opening the door to her classroom, Hinata felt 36 distinct gazes fall upon her, one pair of which came from the teacher, who was standing at the front of the room.

"May I help you?" She asked in a polite tone.

"I was just placed in this class. This is class 3-A, correct?" Hinata asked as she walked up to the teacher and showed her her schedule. The teacher looked at the schedule briefly then handed it back to Hinata.

"Yes it is Hyuuga-san. My name is Mrs. Akiyama, I hope you enjoy your time in this class, as well as the school. Seeing as you are new to the school, would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher asked. Hinata restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Even though she was a gang leader, she still had manners.

"Of course." Hinata said politely before turning away from the teacher and facing the class. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, and I will now be a part of your class." Hinata said and gave a small smile. There were only murmurings of greetings, but that was just fine with Hinata. She pushed her hair behind her ear then turned back to the teacher.

"Welcome to the class Hinata. This is quite a full class, so the only seat remaining is in the back of the room. You will be sitting next to Sasuke Uchiha." The teacher said then she turned towards the class. "Uchiha-san, raise your hand please." She asked. Hinata quickly spotted a half raised hand. She turned to the teacher briefly.

"Thank you Akiyama-sensei." Hinata said then she made her way to the back of the room. She took her seat and set her bag on the floor after taking out a few supplies. She was keenly aware that the other students were still watching her, but she was also keenly aware that she didn't really care. She relaxed in her seat and looked towards the front of the room, ignoring all the gazes, and a few glares. Mrs. Akiyama soon brought the attention back up to the front of the class and started the first lesson. Hinata stared boredly towards the front of the room, and it didn't take very long for her to lose interest completely and start doodling designs in her notebook. After about 15 minutes, her doodling was interrupted when the teacher called her name.

"Hyuuga-san, please come up and do the problem on the board." She said. Hinata sighed under her breath and got up from her seat. She made her way to the front of the room and studied the problem. "You have 3 minutes." The teacher added. It was a rather complex problem. Hinata spent 30 seconds just staring at the board, and snickers began to come from the other students, as well as various insults about her intelligence. At about the 35 second mark, the teacher looked towards the class.

"All of you should mind your manners," she reprimanded before turning to Hinata, who had just picked up a piece of chalk. "If you can't solve it you may return to your seat and-"

"The answer is 3,406." Hinata answered as she wrote the number down under the problem.

"Oh come on she just guessed a number!" One of the girls voiced. The teacher glared at the girl and she quieted, then she turned towards Hinata. She hadn't expected the girl to interrupt her, let alone with the correct answer, after only about 45 seconds. "That's correct, can you explain your answer?" Mrs. Akiyama asked. Hinata quickly explained the complicated process that she had gone through in her head. The teacher seemed shocked. Most of her students used at least 2 minutes of the 3 minute time limit on the problems she had them solve. "You may return to your seat." She said.

Hinata headed back to her seat and smirked slightly at the girl who had spoken. She enjoyed the look of anger on the girls face. She went back to her seat and resumed her doodling as the teacher called up another person to do the next problem. The students whispered among themselves, discussing if she was some know it all that always strove for the highest grade, but it seemed to be the consensus that the way she looked indicated that she was sweet and just happened to be good at math. Not many offered the opinion that she was all that rebellious, and Hinata repressed a small smile while listening to the whispered ideas that the other students seemed to think she couldn't hear. Hinata eventually tuned everyone out and focused on her drawing until it was finished, before flipping back to her notes and refocusing her attention back to the front of the class. Unbeknownst to her, the Uchiha beside her was secretly interested in the strange girl that had appeared in his class. Then again, he was Uchiha Sasuke, so he really had never been known to be anything more than slightly interested in someone, now had he?


End file.
